Certain kinds of plants thrive indoors where the ambient conditions are controlled. Indoor plants enhance the beauty and aesthetic appeal of a room in which the plants are displayed. Other kinds of plants thrive in conditions which are substantially different from normal ambient conditions indoors. For example, some plants, such as tropical flowers and the like, may require temperature and humidity conditions which are higher than normal in an indoor environment. Consequently, a greenhouse or other controlled environment is normally required for these types of plants to thrive, which prevents them f rom being displayed and enjoyed in a home or office.
The need therefore exists in the art for an environmentally controlled enclosure for plants, which is adapted for being located indoors, so that the plants can be maintained and displayed indoors.